villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gerald Upton
Gerald Upton (mostly known as Brother Upton) is a higher up in The Brotherhood who came to Leo alongside Friar Godofredo to offer Leo full membership. He's also the herald of Coyolxāuhqui and alongside her, is one of the main antagonists of Legend Quest: Masters of Myth. He was voiced by Gerardo Reyero in hispanic language and Chuck Morgan in english dub. Description Personality In the first episode, Teodora calls Upton "creepy, always lurking". Leo calls it an exaggeration, but this is actually a foreshadow of his true nature. Upton becomes this in the season finale, when the now freed Coyolxāuhqui touches him in the forehead. As the Moon Herald, he attempts to destroy the heroes with his evil power, and leads the corrupted Brotherhood in restoring Coyolxāuhqui's power. Appeareance History Past Arranges for Godofredo to be killed to keep him from telling Leo about his plans, arranges for Mister Madera to attack Team Legend and turn them into dolls, then when he learns of their survival from Marcella, he claims that an enchantment is making Godofredo, and now Leo, spout nonsense about the Brotherhood trying to end the world with hopes of playing both teams against each other. In case the heroes think they have the element of surprise, especially when Upton is one piece away from completing his plan to free Coyolxāuhqui, Upton has an inside man working on Marcella's Team to get to her and use her as a battery for his machine, which is set to draw senergy from a Chupacabra, the Efrit, the Gargouille, the Anansi, the Caipora, and the Aswang, in order to free Coyolxāuhqui, because the only thing that can channel this much senergy out of supernatural creatures is a Hechicera. Present In Episode 10, After learning of the Churel's failure against Team Legend, and that Renfield was betrayed and supplanted by Evaristo, but otherwise got away, Upton claims that for his efforts, Renfield deserves some sort of reward then he, presses a button on his desk and sends Renfield down a trap door. When Renfield is quickly revealed to still be alive, he orders Brother MaGuffin to drop a cactus plant into the hole. When that fails to hit him, Brother Grace drops in two more cacti. After a while, Renfield speaks up, revealing himself to still be okay, much to Upton's chagrin. The same machine that Upton used (and nearly killed Marcella with) to reawaken Coyolxāuhqui is rebuilt, with Leo acting as the battery to put it in reverse, since he is able to see ghosts and magical creatures by perceiving their senergy (supernatural energy), and MaGuffin forced to help under threat of having Mister Madera feed on his soul. Despite the Moon Herald's best efforts to keep the blast from hitting the goddess and turning her back to stone, the beam soon grows far beyond his control. Upton is obliterated in seconds. Gallery brother upton empowered.png|Upton imbued with the magic that the goddess Coyolxāuhqui granted him. brother upton and coyolxāuhqui.png|Coyolxāuhqui ordering Upton to help him to destroy The Team Legend. brother upton stop leo ray.png|Gerald Upton in a last attempt to stop the lightning that emerges inside from Leo San Juan. brother upton death.png|Brother Upton death. Navigation Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Cult Leaders Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Elderly